nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nebulamancers.web.fc2.com
For the creator and artist, see Pyohato. Nebulamancers.web.fc2.com is the name of Pyohato's personal website. While the specific original launch date is unknown, the original site was relaunched under the title of Nebulamancers on November 24th, 2015. The site is hosted at FC2, a popular web hosting service for Japanese artists. The site is used as a general database and hub where Pyo uploads his creative media, mostly including characters, illustrations and personal sketches. The website itself is divided into 7 main sections: index, about, character, works, gallery, goods and link. Index The page that viewers of the site usually end up on first is the index page, sometimes referred to as the homepage. The index page is where the updates such as character profiles, general doodles, site changes or illustrations are posted. On the left side, there is a sidebar which documents when the latest wallpaper had been uploaded, who the newest character is, and which character art is in development. It also has buttons to Pyo's Pixiv, Ko-fi, Twitter, Youtube, his doodle blog, Instagram, Curiouscat, Uchinokomato.me, Picarto, DeviantArt and Newgrounds accounts respectively. At the very bottom of the page is links to the index posts as they appeared in past years, with buttons to posts made in 2015, 2016, 2018 and 2019 respectively. About The about section contains some details regarding Pyohato, partially written in Japanese and some portions written in English. Among these are also links to Pyo's social media again. There used to be links to an inspirations page, containing links to artists he is inspired by, as well as a frequently answered questions (F.A.Q.) page. These links were removed in late 2019 for unknown reasons. Character The character section contains all of the official portraits Pyo has drawn for his characters. These are divided into 4 sections: Celestials, Houtenians, Earthlings and creatures. Additionally, there is also a counter for the amount of characters, as well as a page linking to comparisons of character portraits between the current ones and the past ones (beta portal). Most characters with an official portrait are listed here. A small amount of the character pages are hidden, which can be accessed by clicking on some characters' portraits which redirects you to a new page. Characters with secret pages include: Makemake, Rosemary, Tetra, Kikuko Odaka, Vladimère, Umikayaki and Iwahime Miyaboshi. Some characters will also change expression or reveal another side of themselves when hovered over. The characters who do this so far are: Jupiter, Satsuki Serizawa, Donovan, Kikuko Odaka, Chlorbli-san, Carbonara Gamba, Taffy Starbur and Taranaki Egmont. Located towards the bottom is a glossary section, which details in English the meanings and specifics behind the species of Pyo's works. So far, in order, the glossary pages include: Celestials, stars, planets, moons, asteroids, comets, lumierans, demons, moon rabbits, houtenians, witches, ghosts, humans, dark matter and black holes. Character pages Character pages themselves are divided into sections. A character's Japanese and English name at the top right, while the official profile art sits on the left side below. Below the character's portrait there is a date indicating when it was drawn. On the right side is a box containing short information, under that are links to characters who they are associated with. Finally below this is a short description describing each character written in English. These can range from very short to quite long, usually within the remaining height a character's portrait is from the other boxes. In the blue box on the right, stats commonly shown are: 種族 (species), 一人称 (Japanese personal pronoun) or 性同一性 (gender identity), 好きな食べ物 (favorite food), 好きな趣味 (favorite hobby), 好きな宝石 (favorite gem), 好きな動物 (favorite animal), 好きな色 '(favorite color), 'ツール (weapon), 創造 (creation year), 旗''' (flag; used for indicating sexuality or if a character is transgender or non-binary), among others. Works Main article: Projects The '''works section contains a list of the project series Pyo is planning. Currently only Myouyo Project's button links to an individual page. In order from top to bottom, left to right, the order of works goes as: Main projects * [[Solar Emissary|'太陽系に願いを ～ Solar Emissary']] (Wish upon a solar system ～ Solar Emissary) * [[妙夜Project|'妙夜Project' (Myouyo Project)]] * [[Phantasmagnolia|'ファンタスマグノリア' (Phantasmagnolia)]] * [[Torinokoshi|'トリノコシ' (Torinokoshi)]] * [[Eccentrick|'エセントリック' (Eccentrick)]] * [[Recollections of the Abyss|'深海の追想' (Recollections of the Abyss)]] Miscellaneous/small projects * [[Tabula Rosé|'ハシドイ色な旅烏 ～ Tabula Rosé']] * [[Good Morning Cassiopeia|'おはようカシオペア' (Good Morning Cassiopeia)]] * [[Heliotroupe|'十六夜を照らせ ～ Heliotroupe']] (Lighten up the Night ～ Heliotroupe) * [[The Disappearance of Black and White|'白黒の消失 ～ The Disappearance of Black and White']] * [[The Starlit Path|'星明かりの小道' (The Starlit Path)]] * [[Forest of Misfortune|'厄の森 ～ Yakunomori' (Forest of Misfortune)]] * [[Clockwork Conspiracy|'時計台の陰謀' (Clockwork Conspiracy)]] As of January 2020, [[Metamorphocity|'メタモルフォシティ' (Metamorphocity)]] is missing from the works page for unknown reasons. Gallery The gallery section contains links to pages containing a range of Pyo's illustrations and sketches. At the top are links to "logs", which are collections of Pyo's doodles arranged in chronological order starting from oldest and going right and down to newest. These are divided into two sections: original logs (containing drawings of Pyo's original characters) and fan art logs. After that are Pyo's full picture illustrations, separated into categories of original character art and fan art he has drawn for other series or creators. Below this are mini-comics and gifs. As of January 2020 the gif buttons do not function yet, but will likely contain animations when fixed. Goods The goods section is where Pyo displays his free downloadable wallpapers and icons, Redbubble merchandise which can be purchased online, links to zines he has participated in and a set of currently sold out acrylic keychains. It is unknown if or when they will be back in stock. Links The links page gives banners and buttons to other sites Pyo is a fan of. This is a common practice among Japanese artists and sites to share banners to each others sites if you are a fan of their content. Some of the people among these links seem to be Pyo's friends, while others are merely just admired sites. Below all of these is a banner which can be used by others if they want to link back to Pyo's site for their own. It shows the Nebulamancers logo with Natsuki. Trivia * The site was closed for most of 2017 for "renovation", likely re-coding the website layout. * A few of the pages on the sites, some of the hidden ones, are written in a Caesar cipher code. If placed in a decipher website (with a move placement 1), you can read them in English. * Pyo coded and made all the assets for the website himself using the coding language HTML, as stated on his Curiouscat. External Links * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/ * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/about.html * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character.html * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/works.html * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/gallery.html * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/goods.html * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/link.html Category:About